kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 ---- ---- ---- 22:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC)|confused= can my avatar be a lesser Nobody?}} Anime!!!! ^_^ >.> } (UTC)|saix=Guess who's IP this is:http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/1431/buddyip.png }} HEAR FROM YOU SOON.GEN.TYLER 11:29, April 17, 2012 (UTC) } (UTC)|axel=LOL! I love that begging for forgiveness scene. Oh, how fairy tail never ceases to amaze me. You did a really good job with the walkthough! I wish i was that creative, i still plan on finishing it though, just when things have settled down and I can get my PS2 working again. :/ }} } (UTC)|xion=I was so *tear* looking forward to the PAA this year :'( *balls out crying* But I'm sure there's still hope...}} } (UTC)|light=Well we tried, It's the thought that counts :D and next year will bring new users who will be just excited to join as I am! But my lack of activity has kind of brought this on too :/ But hey, you still got 2 other awesome arenas to deal with. How are you liking Fruits Basket by the way?}} } (UTC)|L_Lawliet=Oh yes, that perv... just wait until they decide to go to the hotsprings (its my favorite episode!) Fairy Tail is REALLY GOOD! I'm at the part where Laxus just envoked Fairy Law and he was just revield as a dragon slayer. This anime is so getting a 10/10. which reminds me, i have to update my page.}} You are awesome! Dude you're awesome, since KH3d came out I was searching for a complete storyline of 3D. You gave that to me with Sora new section. Thanx man. I do however have a favor to ask of you, could you do the same for Rikus adventures during 3d, because I'm curious as hell what Ventus or Roxas said to Riku when he entered Soras heart. Sincerely RayIII Can you help me make an home page, Bsyew Hello LegendAqua Look, I know that I do not have solid proof about my edits but i can assure you that I believe that these are true. I did soem reaserch of my own and am fairly certain that my edits are true. Smee's voice sounds awfly close to the White Rabbits voice, and i'm pretty sure Jeff Bennett does not sound like that at all. As well, why was the individual character profiles deleted for the Port Royal and Halloweentown characters? And why can't we include those minor VA Additional voiced characters? I was gonna get around to editing it but be paitient i'm new to this. The Wikias supposed to have most if not all information about KH, right? Thanks! Guess it's time to put up my umbrella...